


Wounded

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 138Parings: Sam x ReaderRequest: @ellen-reincarnated1967 said 173 with Sam. I’m going to keep sending in. Tell me to stopPrompt: 173. The wounded recognized the woundedA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. (PLEASE!!!!!!! FEEDBACK I NEED IT!!!!!)





	Wounded

“Bad day, bad day save her” that was the warning bell going off in Sams head. You were having one of your bad days and he could tell.   
“(Y/N)?” Sam knocked hesitantly on your door before coming in.  
You barely stirred from where you were curled up on the bed.  
“You ok?” he asks sitting and rubbing your back.  
“I’m fine.” You lie cursing your hoarse voice.  
“No you’re not come on get up.”  
“No Sam go away I’m fine.”  
“Now (Y/N).”   
“How would you know I’m not?”  
“The wounded recognized the wounded, (Y/N). Now please get up for me?”  
“Ugh fine.” You pout looking at his stupid puppy dog eyes.  
He grinned and took you outside to stargaze.  
“Thank you Sam.” You murmured as you laid on his chest.  
“You’re welcome (Y/N)” he replied kissing your head.


End file.
